


Die For Your Worthless Love

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse of Abilities, Anal Sex, Devil Fruit Abilities, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Making Love, Making Out, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Penetration, Penetrative Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Nico Robin awoke one evening to Nami in the throws of a horrific nightmare, only it's not a nightmare at all, but cruel memory. The last memory Nami ever had of her mother. Robin comforts her in the only way she knows how so late at night,





	Die For Your Worthless Love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes some place after Fishman Island, but before Punk Hazard.

  Robin found herself stirred from a rare, dreamless slumber only to find the Straw Hats residential navigator thrashing about beside her, enthralled in what must have been a truly harrowing nightmare. Except, as it would be revealed to her in between ragged sobs and choked breaths, a tormenting reality—a last memory no child should have of their mother. The prospect of empathy blossomed in Robin’s heart, her eyes trained on Nami’s face as she searched for subtle clues as to what she could do to ease the other’s torment.  

 

_   “Die for your worthless love!” _

 

  Those were the last words that Arlong had spoke right before he placed the barrel of his gun against Bell-mère’s head, and pulled the trigger without a second thought. Robin felt compelled to pull Nami firm against her chest then, unease rising in the pit of her stomach at the fast pace of Nami’s heartbeat in comparison to her own, steady-like one. What terrible cruelty she was forced to endure at such a young age, not too unlike Robin’s own. 

 

  “Your mother must have loved you and your sister dearly to have made such a sacrifice. She would be nothing but proud of the women you’ve both grown up to be,” she said as she ran her fingers through Nami’s soft, wavy hair, the color of which rivaled that of both the rising and setting sun all by itself.

 

  Robin’s other arm wrapped itself around her waist in a loose embrace, letting Nami know that she was there for her. She sprouted a couple of extra arms in order to retrieve a box full of tissues they kept on the bureau they happily shared. The sound of the ocean and the cradling of the waves were comforting things in moments such as these.

 

  “Though, if I were to ever meet the man, I would crush his spine and break his neck at the same time to ensure the most suffering.” 

 

  “I see his face in my dreams, and… _ and _ my heart  _ stops _ ,” she said, gripping Robin tighter as she placed her nose into the crook of other woman’s elongated neck. “I  _ hate  _ him. I  _ hate  _ him for what he took away from me!” 

 

  “I presume visiting Fishman Island, while being considerably therapeutic and an eye-opening  experience for you also happened to dredge up some painful memories of the past as well,” Robin said as Nami raised her head in order to see the older woman’s face more clearly, her eyes large, round and full of tears as she gave a short, curt nod; her bottom lip caught in between her teeth as she kept down a bone shattering sob. “I hate to see you like this. I missed you during those two long years spent apart. I worried about your safety as well as your happiness.”

 

  Robin  placed a soft kiss atop the other’s forehead, smiling as Nami placed a kiss of her own against Robin’s sensitive chin. “I missed you, too. I learned a lot, but I just wanted to talk to you while you held me in bed like we used to,” she said, her voice quieting down almost to a near whisper, her heart rate steadying itself once again. “I love you, Robin.”  

 

  The raven-haired woman gave a warm,  short, elegant laugh, charmed to know that the other woman had missed her just as much as she, herself, did. “I’ve missed a lot about our nights together,” she said with a small, suggestive smirk and a twinkle in her bright, uniquely shaped eyes.

 

   Nami appeared eager to learn more about just how much Robin had longed for her, settling long, smooth legs on either side of Robin’s welcoming lap, her nightshirt riding up as coral undies with floral patterns exposed themselves for the other’s welcoming gaze to partake in. My, how she had she grown during those two long, arduous years. Robin loved what she considered to be her own personal kitten; feisty, curious, and overall playful.   

 

 “Robin, tell me,” she said as she popped the last remaining button holding the raven-haired woman’s red and green striped flannel nightshirt together, hands massaging her breasts gently as she spoke, distracted almost as she used her fingers to trace along the older woman’s. areolas. “Tell me you love me.”

 

  Robin gasped as Nami placed a well positioned kiss to the left side of her neck, just beneath the other woman’s ear as her knee grinded against the steadily growing heat that pooled in between Robin’s strong, thick thighs. “Tell me you’ll never leave me,” she said, breath hot against the cusp of one off Robin’s sensitive ears, sending a pleasurable shiver coursing down her spine as the cool night air caressed responsive, pert nipples through an open window.

 

  “Tell me you want me,” she all but moaned as her fingers rubbed at the delicate panties Robin wore; warm moisture beginning to gather at Nami’s daring yet deliberate ministrations. 

 

  “I think you can tell how much I want you, but let me remind you just in case,” she said with a kiss that appeared to still time for a few moments as one of her hands wrapped around the base of Nami’s neck as she held her in place, teasing her with both teeth and tongue. 

 

  Even during her wildest nights out as a rogue villainess, never had Nico Robin met a woman quite like this, and with her age, she was able to appreciate Nami all the more. My, what a gift the Straw Hats had unknowingly bestowed upon her. Robin ran her hands up along Nami’s sides, fingers grazing along curved hips, an extended rib cage and, finally, full, rounded breasts that ached to be touched and kissed and utterly abused at her mercy. Nami let out a mixture of what could only be described as a combination between a giggle and a cry as she removed her meddling top with a zealousness that left Robin well beyond eager, though she did her best to conceal such an embarrassing reaction. 

 

  “Turn around,” she ordered, leaving Nami no room to argue as she did so with a shudder and a sigh. “You’re such a good girl, do you know that? Such a beautiful girl.” 

 

  Robin marveled at Nami’s perfect backside, her ass simply aching to be slapped until those cheeks matched the color of those lovely panties. Robin removed her nightshirt the rest of the way, no hindrances allowed for what she had in mind. Long, slender fingers rubbed against the wet cotton material poised over Nami’s aching slit. The younger woman buried her face into the bed below her, holding back what could only be considered a debauched, lingering sound Robin yearned to hear more clearly. The older woman tore the imposing material down and around beautifully tanned thighs, eyes lingering on the lustful, sinful sight in front of her. 

 

  The first  _ ‘I love you’ _ of the night Robin uttered came just before her tongue, unusually long in nature, gave a light, almost delicate lick of the sunburst blonde haired woman’s alluring lower lips, feeling the other’s cunt (as she so vulgarly liked to refer to it) clench down around it in response to the sudden onslaught of wet kisses, curled fingers and an intruding, talented tongue. Robin beamed with self satisfaction as Nami’s back arched just for her, fingers gripping the edges of their sheets for dear life as she opened up under her ministrations. Robin loved to tease the otherwise brash, ill-tempered young woman because only she could do so without getting clocked for it.   

 

  The raven haired beauty spread the other woman’s cheeks apart and then pressed them together again, making sure the tension Nami already felt only grew as she played with her prey. Then came the first smack of many; sudden and swift, and most importantly, unexpected. Nami couldn’t mask the gasps or the long, drawn out groans that followed suit for long. Her cries of ecstasy were eminent as Robin continued to reign down a series of brutal strikes across each ass cheek all the while slipping one finger after another into that beautiful, warm and welcoming cunt of hers. Nami threw her ass back, and Robin took the opportunity to tongue that divine hole until the younger woman could no longer hold back those ravishing screams of hers Robin so desired and loved to hear. 

 

  “Robin,  _ please! _ ” she begged.

 

  “Please, what?” Robin inquired, circling a teeming, inquisitive thumb around the puckered flesh of Nami’s rigid hole of her perfect, honeyed ass, knowing just what, exactly, it did to the other woman.

 

  “Yes, Robin, please!” she cried. “ _ That! _ ”

 

  “ _ Hmmm _ ,” the older woman hummed to herself as she pressed her thumb in a little deeper, and then just a little harder, but didn’t fully penetrate, as much as she, herself, would have liked to. “Use your words, dear.”

 

  “ _ Fuck _ me,” Nami whimpered, gasping. “Fuck me.  _ Please! _ ”

 

  Robin all but leered as she nipped Nami’s left ass cheek, making sure to leave a deep, painful bruise that would make her marvelous behind for days as the younger woman screamed, body lurching forward and away from her, but Robin sprouted two extra arms to keep that perfect backside in place as she forced her thumb all the way in. The sheer heat that enveloped the single digit made Robin’s mouth and tongue jealous as she gave a small chuckle, trading her thumb for a well lubricated middle and ring finger, adding a depth and burn she knew Nami both loved and craved. Nami all but whined at the sudden intrusion, struggling to adjust as Robin added a third finger finger into the mix, finger fucking that perfect, tight little hole with a brutality she otherwise only displayed on the battlefield.

 

  Nami let out the most exquisite little sounds Robin ever had the chance of relishing, and the beauty of them existed well beyond the measures of the small room they shared as she felt something rather hot and uncomfortable beginning to strain against the emerald silk of her snug, little hip huggers, a perfect little bow positioned right above her rear, not that Nami would be able to gleam that last tad bit of information, poor her, she would have loved it. Too busy was she having each hole thoroughly used and abused as she squirmed and writhed around fruitlessly against Robin’s unique restraints. Nami had asked her a series of questions, and Robin fully intended to answer each and every one of them with physical dictation and bodily worship. 

 

  “Are you going to…?” she whined, hips twisting under Robin’s ministrations. 

 

  “...Would you like me to?” Robin inquired with a slight, charming grin, taking her bottom lip in between straight, dazzling white teeth. She knew the sight drove Nami mad. 

 

  “ _ Rob-in _ , I want you inside me. So badly. Please,” she said, her beautiful pink tongue swiping across her bottom lip as her ass and cunt clenched down and around Robin’s fingers with such a delightful pressure. 

 

  Robin’s body was unique in a number of ways ever since she ingested the Hana Hana no Mi, but there was one part of her anatomy she had otherwise always kept quietly to herself. The clitoris situated in between her legs had always been a powerful source of pleasure for her, and she swore she could feel all eight-thousand sensitive nerve endings located in what she considered to be the superior sex organ. A lonely night spent on the lamb in some godforsaken town on some dot of an island with nothing else to do had given rise to a new, almost seemingly outlandish talent—or curse—depending upon how one perceived such things.     

 

  If she focused long and hard enough on the engorged flesh situated underneath her clitorial hood she could make it grow, little by little and inch by inch, at first, with a great deal of concentration. The temptation to touch herself grew along with it, and though Robin attempted to refrain from touching herself and her new protruding length, she eventually caved in, rattled to the core at the new intense sensation that traveled up along the base of her spine at so simple a touch, so raw and so primal a feeling. Robin grew enticed with the weight and the length of her newfound cock—as she liked to call it—fondling herself in ways she never thought possible.   

 

  The applied pressure of her thumb and forefinger to the head alone used to make her come a thousand times over—the sensitivity far too great to tolerate for long. After some practice, she was able to harness her sexual energy into something she intended only for her personal use, but over time, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. The desire to penetrate grew in its intensity the more she thought about it, but Robin never thought she would ever find a partner willing to engage in her all consuming, late night fantasies with...until she met her effervescent little hellcat who desired Robin in ways the other woman still couldn’t fully quite grasp. A thief after her own heart, that one. A curious, oftentimes  _ greedy  _ woman who only wanted to hold onto the things she valued the most—very little of which was actually monetary. 

 

  “Would you like me to put it in now?” Robin inquired as she shimmied her way out of her panties, her lust palpable now that they were both rid of almost all of their clothing. 

 

  “I would love it,” Nami moaned, but Robin silenced her with one big, searing  _ smack  _ to the younger woman’s rear. Nami yelped at the sudden action, clenching down around the other woman’s fingers as her screams dwindled down to a low series of whimpers.  

 

  “None of that, I don’t think. You wanted me inside of you, remember? Who am I to deny you in your time of need? I may be a cruel mistress, but I’m no monster,” she said with a whimsical sort of laughter. Cruel, indeed. 

 

  Robin settled the bulk of her weight down onto both of  her knees, rubbing herself in between Nami’s thighs as she teased open her entrance. The sticky-sweet wetness trickling forth from the other woman caused a soft sigh to pass through Robin’s pursed lips as she grabbed a fistful of Nami’s hair in one hand, and with the other she guided the thick, throbbing girth that bobbed heavily in between her legs into Nami’s wanting, waiting slit, pressing in hard and deep with one long, forceful push. Nami let loose a drawn out, strangled sob as Robin filled her up and stretched her out, the smell of sex igniting the room as Robin began to move, giving Nami little to no time to adjust before wide hips seemingly took on a life of their own.  

 

  Robin’s actions were unfair, there was no way to overcome the intense sensations she sent throughout Nami’s entire body, wave after wave, and gods, she could make anyone promise anything like this. Beautiful, intelligent, dangerous and morbid with a sweet side, what more could a girl want in a mistress? All Nami could do was hold on for dear life, and send out a thankful prayer that Franky made such sturdy furniture because anything less able-bodied would have shattered underneath their ministrations, and they wouldn’t have been sorry about it, either, nor would they have paid for such shoddy work, but Franky was truly the best shipwright far and wide. 

 

  “Oh! Robin! Please! There!  _ There! _ ”

 

  Nami kissed her as eager hands clutched at Robin’s slender shoulders, nails digging in. Robin hissed, delighting in the pain, craving it almost. Their mouths found each other once more as Robin bounced Nami relentlessly up and down on her hardened length, loving every slap, groan, moan and mewl she drew out of the poor girl; all the while focusing on that one spot in particular that would have the redhead seeing the cosmos stretched out behind her half-closed eyelids.

 

  “You want to come on top? Or do you want me to have you like an animal on all fours?” she asked, breath hot and bothered, turned on by Nami’s sweaty and disheveled appearance.

 

  “You want it in my ass?” she asked, tongue slightly out as she spoke with a slight giggle.

 

  “No, as tempting as that is...I just want you to remember who owns you...who owns  _ all  _ of you.”

 

  “I love when you talk like that! It’s so unlike you!” she cried, eyes darkening. “Do you like what you own?” she asked as she did a little twirl, stopping to shimmy her hips to accentuate her ass a little, filling herself back up with Robin’s girth. It was enough to drive the other woman insane. 

 

  The only thing that made Robin hotter were the searing days that drove everyone into less clothing to beat the searing heat, and the yellow bikini Nami casually lounged in, one leg  crossed over the other as she read a book of her choosing, oftentimes a fairytale of some sort that she would read outloud to an overheated Chopper who took to plopping down upon her lap. The scene never ceased to warm Robin’s heart, or her pants.  

 

  “I want you to fuck me from behind under one condition,” Nami said, interrupting Robin’s thoughts as she played with both of her breasts. Robin wanted to reach out and join in, but Nami forbid her from doing do, teasing her with the display instead. Robin bit her lower lip in silent protest.

 

  Robin folded her arms over her naked chest, ever the professional. “I’m listening,” she said, standing her ground, and refusing to stare at whatever it was that Nami was doing. Causing the other woman to frown.

 

  “You start however you like, but you finish in my ass. Please. I love when you finish like that, it feels so, so good,” she said, direct, though her beautifully pale and circular niples coupled well with the tear-drop shape of her breasts. 

 

  Robin mulled it over for a brief moment, but one look into those large, round eyes of the other woman and she simply could not resist Nami’s request. Robin pulled Nami back flush against her chest, hands studying her body for what seemed the thousandth time, though Robin had lost the actual count quite some time ago. Their mouths met, and all the aches and pains of the day dulled in that moment. Nami was so much more than a common thief, she was a thief that desired to capture Robin’s heart in its entirety.

 

_ Silly little girl _ , she thought, as she planted whisper-like kisses up and down along the side of Nami’s flustered neck. If only she’d realized such a thing on journeys so long, and seas so treacherous that Robin was already hers. 

 

  “Deal.” 

 

  Their lips met in a sweltering kiss, Nami’s fingers threading through thick black tresses as their tongues melded against one another, her thighs wrapped around the mid of Robin’s waist, nibbling on the raven haired beauties already plump bottom lip. A nightmare from the past did not, and would not, detract from the navigator’s bright future amongst the Straw Hat Pirates, and Robin would make certain of that as she trailed a series of kisses down along the side of Nami’s neck and chest, paying special attention to her sensitive, bright pink nipples edged red with Robin’s greedy teeth marks. Her dreams of navigating the known and unknown world would come to fruition, Robin would make certain of that. 

 

  “You spoil me,” the archaeologist said, chuckling softly as she flipped the woman in question over onto her back in one fluid motion. 

 

  Nami huffed as a breathless rush of air fled her lungs in response, tilting her head just so in order for Robin to catch a glimpse of a tiny slip of an adorable pink tongue in the process. Robin kissed the look away with gusto, sliding the blunt of her girth in between Nami’s dewy thighs, her body relishing under the older woman’s touch. The depths of her dark eyes always appeared endless to Robin, another mystery for the woman to want to delve in headfirst. 

 

  “I’m the only one who gets to have you this way, right?” Nami asked, thighs trembling as Robin spread the other woman’s legs up and apart in the most beautiful displays of trust and submissiveness. 

 

  “You’re the only one to ever witness this  _ particular  _ ability of mine in person...let alone intimately,” she said, placing one of Nami’s calves up over a wide swung hip. 

 

  Nami giggled open and honestly as a deep shiver coursed its way down her spine, arms thrown haphazardly around Robin’s neck as they whispered sweet and morbid nothing's as well as all the dirty misdeeds the two wished to partake in with one another. Nami’s breath hitched in her throat as Robin propelled her hips forward, thrusting into her with firm, steady thrusts. The beautiful furrow creased in between the navigator’s brows was a sight the other woman had missed dearly, but all the looks in the world could never compare to the soft and harsh sounds that filtered through beautiful full lips. 

 

  “Robin!” she cried out as her walls clenched down and around the intruding, surprisingly sensitive organ.

 

  Robin decided that she wanted to see the other woman’s beautiful face as she entered her, taking the missionary position to a whole new level, rocking into her with the same motions of the waves that carried them along to their next adventure. Nami gasped and moaned as she dug her nails into Robin’s hips, cheeks stained red as her lips remained parted, harsh little cries and curses all she could manage. Robin could be a tricky one, for sure. 

 

  The corner of Nami’s eyes watered as she wrapped her arms around Robin’s neck, pulling her in close for a desperate kiss that muffled out a tormented cry. Robin pulled back in time as she cradled a tear stained cheek. “Do you...Do you think I was worth dying for?” she asked, attempting to turn her face away from Robin’s in shame, though the other woman would not allow for such an action, for their was no shame in doing so. 

 

  “Nami, your mother would have died a thousand times over for you and your sister,” she said as she planted a full, firm kiss to quivering lips, over and over again. “And I would die for you just as well. You’re worth so much more than what you give yourself credit for.”   

 

  “Robin, I love you,” she said, voice barely above a whisper as Robin placed gentle kisses along both her sun kissed cheeks, her button nose and slightly wrinkled forehead; the soft dimple in her chin and each shuttered eyelid. “I love you.”    

 

  “And I love you,” the elder of the two said, their mouths caressing in sync as Robin melded their tongues together, their bodies moving and grinding with a newfound fervor. 

 

  Time slipped past them then, each touch a reassurance. The way Nami clenched down around her with every hard thrust made Robin’s head swim and her cunt contract with a pressure and need of her own. Nami’s chest heaved and bounced with every drive forward of Robin’s hips, her long black tresses threatening to obscure the exquisite view beneath her. 

 

  “You drive me absolutely mad like this,” she said, lips pursed as she rubbed two delicate fingers around the younger woman’s sensitive clit, only adding fuel to an already raging inferno. 

 

  “Imagine how I feel!” Nami cried, bangs molded across her forehead as her toes curled, and her chest and neck flushed bright pink in color. So, so close, that one. 

 

  “I want you on all fours now...just like the obedient little girl you always revert back to...just for me,” Robin said, her breath nearly catching in her throat as Nami moaned and shook like the best bed partner Robin had ever seen laid bare before her.   

 

  Nami stretched and moaned as Robin pulled out, rolling her over onto the flat of her stomach, feeling the warmth of the other woman’s body blanketing over her own. Delicate fingers prodded at Nami’s secondary entrance, opening her up with not one but two saturated fingers, stretching her open in a way only the archaeologist could. Nami hummed into the side of her pillow, knees spread open on either side of their bed. 

 

  “I love this,” she said, biting the side of her blue and white striped satin pillow. “I love doing this with you whenever we get the chance to do so.” 

 

  “Me, too,” Robin said, nearly purring into the side of Nami’s neck as she propositioned herself up behind that perfect backside. The raven-haired beauty pressed in with one, slow, long and torturous push that stretched Nami open around her—the tightest of heat engulfing her. Nami let out a long winding whine, lungs burning a she kept herself opened and relaxed to the slow-burning intrusion. 

 

  “Perfect,” Robin moaned, pulling Nami’s hair up into a sweeping bun as she planted chaste-like kisses along the nape of the younger woman’s neck. “Perfect, perfect,  _ perfection _ .”  

 

  Time always appeared to still as Robin settled all the way in, her front nestled smoothly against Nami’s back. Long, graceful fingers treaded up along an otherwise taught back, smoothing hardened muscles as she went along her arduous. Though she did not speak of such things, Nami took on quite an absurd amount of weight and responsibility upon herself. 

 

  “Your massages are always the greatest,” Nami said, voice a mere murmur of its former self.    
“Don’t let Sanji-kun try to fool you otherwise.” 

 

  Robin giggled at Nami’s otherwise slurred speech, rocking her hips in a gentle motion, causing Nami’s back to curve every so often as a new string of curses with varying inflections on each syllable as she did so. Robin took to nipping at varying expanses of Nami’s alluring neck, shoulders and back. Siphoning her hips to and fro, Robin took in the sight of Nami clutching at the silky sheets beneath them, her breath becoming short and ragged as she fought to hold on. 

 

  “Oh, fuck. I’m so close,” she murmured, hand toying in between her thighs as she helped to get herself off faster and more efficient, sweat gathering at her brow as she focused on Robin filling her to the brim. 

 

  “Just remember, dearest,” Robin said, whispering as she leaned down close to one of the sunburst blonde’s ears, one of her hands joining Nami’s in between her thighs. “Bad dreams don’t have to end that way, and a bad past doesn’t have to make for a terrible future.”  

 

  Nami grunted, groaned and then shuddered; her whole body tensing as she came hard and fast. Robin didn’t take too long to follow soon afterwards, the elongated and engorged clitoris between her legs sending wave after wave of simultaneous pleasure flowing throughout her entire body. The sensation was intense, unlike anything the elder of the two had ever encountered before or since. 

 

  “You never cease to amaze me,” Nami said with a huff, one arm slung over her eyes as she pulled their naked bodies closer to one another in a tangle of sheets. 

 

  “Couldn’t have you tossing and turning throughout the night in obvious discomfort and pain,” Robin said, bringing Nami in for a soft kiss as the two forgoed their nightwear, tangled in thin sheets. 

 

   “You know I could never stand to see you in the same plight,” Nami said,” pressing their foreheads together as their breathing evened out once more. 

 

  “ _ Fufufu _ ,” Robin laughed, slinging an arm over one of Nami’s wide hips. “I know. I think that’s what makes this so perfect for us both.” 

 

  “Now, get some rest,” Nami said, fighting back an obvious yawn. “Sanji-kun will be up any minute now to start of break fast, and we need our beauty sleep.” 

  
  
  



End file.
